dc_versefandomcom-20200213-history
Laurel Lance (Earth Two)
Laurel Lance is a character on The CW's The Flash. She first appears, with her only appearance, in the twenty-second episode of the second season. She is portrayed by special guest star Katie Cassidy. History Becoming Metahuman Around 2013 Laurel was one of the many affected by Harrison Wells' particle accelerator, and gained the power to emit sonic screams powerful enough to kill people within seconds and take down buildings. Following this, she became a criminal named "Black Siren" and employed into Hunter Zolomon/Zoom's army. She was one of his enforcers in Central City. At some point she emerged as a high-ranking lieutenant of Zoom along with Cisco Ramon/Reverb. Invading Earth One As part of his plan to conquer Earth One, Zoom brought over his entire army of meta-humans which included Laurel whom he ordered to attack various buildings at random to lure out the Flash. Laurel also learned of her Earth One doppelgänger's death, yet felt little remorse for it. Laurel first attacked Mercury Labs and leveled the entire building, but the Flash was able to save everyone inside. Next, Laurel lured out the Flash into the streets. He was shocked to see her as he knew her Earth One counterpart. Laurel used her sonic cry to weaken the Flash and then physically attacked him, but before she could kill him, Wally West ran his car into her and helped the Flash escape. Laurel later met up with Hunter at the Central City Police Department precinct, gloating of her defeat of the Flash but questioned why she was attacking buildings at random. Hunter explained that he needed the Flash distracted so that he wouldn't see his real plan coming until it was too late. When Laurel asked what he was up to Hunter simply replied "no good", leaving Laurel visibly confused and slightly disturbed. Laurel, as instructed, went to demolish another building but was confronted by "Reverb" and "Killer Frost", much to Laurel's confusion as she believed them dead. "Reverb" and "Killer Frost" seemingly made an offer to overthrow Zoom by teaming up together and Laurel appeared to consider the offer, but was skeptical and tossed a brick to "Reverb". When he caught it with his right hand, Laurel realized that "Reverb" and "Killer Frost" where actually their Earth One doubles Vibe and Earth One Caitlin Snow. As Laurel tried to kill them, Vibe hit her with a sonic blast, activated subconsciously, and was unable to do so again. Unfazed, Laurel simply tried to kill them again, but was disoriented and knocked out by a device Dr. Wells set up to render all Earth Two humans unconscious. After falling unconscious, Laurel was locked up in the S.T.A.R. Labs particle accelerator, where she attempted to get out, though her sonic scream had no effect on the soundproof cell. Caitlin considered telling Sara and Quentin, the sister and father of Laurel's deceased Earth One counterpart, about Earth Two Laurel, but Barry voted against the idea, not wanting to ruin their memory of the Laurel they knew and loved. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Sonic Scream:' Laurel is able to emit a high frequency scream, that comes from her voice. The highest known frequency the scream can reach is 250 decibels. Her scream is so strong that it can launch a full-grown human or metahuman, even potentially killing them, and also cause tremendous damage to the area, as one shout caused a tremor that took down all of Mercury Labs. She is well known for collapsing buildings with her powers on both Earths One and Two. Abilities *'Hand-to-hand combatant:' Laurel has proficiency in unarmed combat. While striking at the Flash while he was disoriented by her sonic scream, she demonstrated a graceful and well-coordinated series of punches and kicks, yet the exact level of her fighting skills is unknown. Appearances References Category:Season Two Characters (The Flash) Category:The Flash Characters Category:Metahumans Category:Special Guest Characters